Wireless network providers currently enable users to capture media on wireless endpoint devices and to share the media with others. For example, many mobile phones are now equipped with integrated digital cameras for capturing still pictures and short video clips. In addition, many mobile phones are equipped to also store audio recordings. Wireless network providers, e.g., cellular network providers, allow users to send picture, video or audio messages to other users on the same wireless network or even on different networks. In addition, users may share media more directly with one another via peer-to-peer/near-field communication methods. For example, the user may send pictures or video as email attachments, multimedia messages (MMS), or may send a link with a uniform resource locator (URL) for the location of the media via email or instant message to others. However, the user must know beforehand the others with whom the user wishes to share the media and must know how to reach the others, e.g., via an email address, telephone, mobile phone number, etc.